Two Bodies, One Mind
by krbrooks
Summary: Kassandra and Nicole are telepathically linked twins. HYDRA is planning to use them as a weapon, for their powers are much stronger than they think. Can SHIELD protect them with the little they have? Or will they end up serving HYDRA instead? (Made in association with enwruble from FimFiction)
1. Our Story

The ball was big. And yellow. With an eye. And another eye. And a smile. And it hit me in the face. Then it was gone.

When I looked up from my place in the grass, I saw my twin sister, Kassandra, running away with the ball; our older brother, Jacob, chasing her, with our dog, (a husky mixed with a black lab) Nova, scratching at their knees.

I laughed, then pulled myself to my feet. My jeans were covered with rips and grass stains, and my black hoodie was covered with dry leaves and pine needles. I pulled a leaf out of my straight, dirty blonde hair, then darted after Kassandra.

Kassandra and I aren't normal. We just aren't.

Our story begins on December 24th, 2004, when Kassandra and I were born. Our mom was poor, suffering from cancer, and quite young, so sadly, several hours after we were born, she passed away. Our Aunt, a wealthy doctor, was there to take care of her in our house, since she couldn't risk going to the hospital with her illness. She had six young kids, so she couldn't take care of us, so she had to put us in a nearly empty orphanage for girls, where we grew up to finally understand the world at seven. At the orphanage, the housekeeper, Ezra, homeschooled us, and called us the miracle children, since there had been a great chance we wouldn't have made it.

Anyways, at the age of eight, Kassandra and I were reading in our room. There were about five bedrooms in the orphanage, and four bunk beds in each room. There were six other girls in the orphanage, but since they were self-obsessed butt heads, they didn't want us to share a room with them. So we took one of the larger empty rooms, happy to be separated from those snot-heads. Anyways, like I was saying, Kassandra and I were reading in our bedroom in the afternoon, when I heard Kassandra say, "EW!" Suddenly, a picture of a brain flashed into my head.

"What's ew?" I asked without looking up from my book.

"I didn't say anything."

"Okay…."

I kept reading. Then I heard, "OH MY GOSH!" I saw the brain again.

"What?!" I cried, flinging my book onto the floor beside me.

"I didn't say anything!" Kassandra's head leaned over the side of the bed, looking at me with an irritated expression.

I got up and looked at her. "I heard you say oh my gosh!" I said. "Then I saw…." I thought about the image harder. "...A brain."

"Well, I didn't say anything, I just…." Kassandra's face filled with worry. "I - I - I just thought it."

I looked around, hoping it was the girls pranking us.

"Wait, you saw a brain!" Kassandra exclaimed, grabbing her book. She held up a page, and there it was…. The exact same brain I saw in my head.

That's disgusting… I thought to myself, then shook my head.

"I know!" She said, putting down her book.

"Wait, what did I say?" I asked, my heartbeat thumping in my chest.

"You said it's disgusting…." Kassandra's voice trailed off. "You didn't say it, did you? You just thought it."

"Hold on a second, what number am I thinking of?" I thought, placing a number in my head. 51, 769.

"Fifty-one thousand, seven hundred sixty nine!" Kassandra shouted. "What food am I thinking of?" She paused. I swore I could hear her say "Cherry pie!"

"Cherry pie?" I guessed, grasping the metal ladder for support.

"Yes…."

I took a deep breath. For a while we both just sat there, talking silently.

"_I think we're linked, Nicole_…" Her voice echoing in my head.

"_I think we are_…." I replied, my voice echoing uncontrollably. We both curled up in our beds, staying there as long as we could.

A couple years after realizing our telepathic connection,we were adopted by a 27 year old man named Jason, who lived at a camping resort all year round. We didn't dare tell him about our connection, because we decided to keep it in our heads, where only we could see.

Later on, Jason decided we needed to find a house in the city so we could go to school. So we packed up, took the trailer to storage, and bought a nice house with two floors and a nearby school. I took a room in the basement, mainly because Kassandra and I were forced to share everything, even our thoughts, so this would be a time where the connect was lost. I put a three foot long and three foot wide box made with police tape in front of the door, because that's where the connection started. The walls helped the disconnection, and I finally had my own life.

We loved hanging out with Jason. We made up a game called smile ball, because for Christmas he got us a ball with a smiley face on it. All you really have to do is steal the ball and keep it in your possession as long as you can. Your allowed tackling, jumping, but no punching or kicking, cause that gets rough. We loved to play it at night. Sometimes Nova would play with us, jumping on people and crashing into the ball.

Nova is absolutely sweet. She has the build and shape of a husky, but the color of a lab. One of her eyes is a golden yellow, and the other is icy blue. We love her so much, and she seems more human than dog. She shows more emotion than most dogs, and one we're feeling sad, she'll curl up on our laps or sit on our foot, leaning on us. It's so awesome having a friend like that.

And that's pretty much our story up until now, where we're playing smile ball in our backyard.

I threw myself on top of Kassandra, unable to control my laughter as Nova crawled over Kassandra's stomach, nosing it out of her arms and over her head. She leaped over Kassandra's head onto the green grass, chasing the ball and nudging it between the trees.

We collapsed onto the grass, weak with laughter, Jason on Kassandra's other side. The sky was clear, bright with stars. The moon was full, almost an icy blue.

I turned to see Nova rolling the ball around the corner. She looked up excitedly, then crawled across my stomach, curling up between me and Kassandra. I looked up at the moon, gently stroking Nova's silky fur. I closed my eyes, feeling Nova's stomach rise and fall as her lungs settled into the rhythm of sleep.

When I opened my eyes, I saw big red balloons shaped like hearts drifting into the sky. I blinked, and they remained. I closed my eyes for a short amount of time, and when I opened them, there were thousands.


	2. Nightmares

"_Wake up! Wake up Kassandra!" _My sister's voice echoed in my brain, jostling me from my peaceful slumber. Groaning, I stood up, using a nearby tree as support. As soon as my finger touched the thick, rough bark, small orbs of light scattered up the tree, hanging off of branches, clinging to leaves and spiraling around the large trunk of the tree. Around me, there were thousands of heart shaped balloons materializing from the ground and drifting into the sky. My thoughts were racing. I was scared, amazed, stunned and a lot of other emotions.

Nicole darted over, hypnotised by the light that used to be a tree. A balloon materialized at her feet as she continued to stare into the ball of light, and the balloon hit her in the collarbone with a strange amount of force. She yelped, unsure of where the seemingly invisible attacker was, and she stumbled backwards into an oak tree.

"Ahh!" she cried as she tripped over a branch, landing in the oak's entanglement of branches. The light orbs scattered again, some settling into Nicole's dirty blonde hair.

We watched the lights drift into the sky, surrounded by the balloons and stars, lighting up the black, silent night.

"_Kassandra_," Nicole sang in my head. "_Do you hear that_?"

I did. The wail of a siron. It grew louder and louder, piercing my ears. I saw the flashing of blue and red lights down the alley. I watched the light burn out, the balloons scatter and break into a million pieces, red raining down on us, only to evaporate before it hit the ground.

A black and white police car, flashing red and blue, then black and white, sped towards us, then the world was dark.


	3. Found

I jerked awake, my hair soaked in sweat and my heart beating a mile a minute. I could hear Kassandra panting beside me, and Nova grumbled between us.

"It's okay, Nova," I murmured, stroking her head. "We just had a bad dream."

The thud of an axe sent a shudder down my back.

"Sorry girls," Jason said. He stood by the fence, holding an axe and chopping firewood. "I'm going to get a fire started, if you want to go get the fire pit and bring it over here."

"Okay." We said, our voices harmonizing.

Our backyard is quite big. Jason had to tear down the fence that separates the backyard from the alley to make a new one because our other one was busted up.

We dragged the metal firepit around the trees and into the open space, then ran and got some newspaper. I loved campfires. We always had them at the resort, so it feels like a little piece of home.

Just as Jason was about to start the fire, I heard the crunch of rocks coming from the alley.

"What was that?" I asked, looking out into the road scattered with rocks. Nova growled next to me.

"Nicole," Kassandra said sternly. "Grab Nova."

I knelt down obediently, my hand tight around Nova's collar.

The crunch of rocks was even closer.

"Get over here Kassandra." She obeyed.

A rock went flying over the fence, crashing into Jason's forehead. He stumbled backwards into the deck, the axe slipping from his hands.

Ten men ran out from the shadows, each one holding a gun. Some ran toward the porch, others blocked the alley. We were too terrified to scream.

Jason shook his head, then tightened his grip on the axe, raising it above his head. One of the men stomped toward him, raising his gun.

"Jason, NO!" We screamed.

Jason swung his axe toward him. He ducked easily underneath it, raised his gun, and pulled the trigger.

"NO, Jason, NO!" I screamed, tears spilling over my cheeks. I gasped for air. "WAKE UP!"

Nova growled, her barking too quiet to drown out the gunshots from the (failed) attempts at killing us. Nova bounded forward, her collar slipping from my fingers as she threw herself towards the man. I pushed off my knees, bolting for the jet black dog, dropping to my knees at the last second and scooping Nova up into my arms. She wiggled and thrashed, my sweaty palms continuing to slip on her fur, but I refused to let go. Just as she was about to wiggle free, Kassandra was there beside me, blocking her way.

"Nova, please," I sobbed, holding her to my chest tightly. "Please don't, I don't want you to get hurt. Please, Nova, STOP!"

Nova continued to thrash, but her force was gentler.

One of the men stepped forward. The gunshots faded, and he raised his gun, ready to shoot Nova. Gasping for air, I kept one hand underneath her, one hand on her back, her legs waving through the air. But she couldn't get away.

"Nicole," Kassandra hummed inside my head. "We have to run! Nicole!"

My head pounded, my heart hammering in my chest. Kassandra grabbed my shoulder, pulling me away, and stumbled onto my feet, Nova slipping away. The man had fired, but Nova had gotten away, and Kassandra had pulled me just out of his aim.

Four more men materialized from behind us, their hands wrapping tightly around our arms. I thrashed against them, my throat too tight for me to scream.

The man in front of us kicked Nova onto her side, loading his gun one last time. Nova pulled herself to her feet, growling, ready to attack him. Kassandra yelled for her, knowing I couldn't. She didn't listen.

A shadow flew past him, and he collapsed. I couldn't see what had hurt him, but he had been knocked out cold by whatever it was. "It" collided into Nova, knocking her out of the way as the gun went off. The bullet hit the man on my right's shin, and he collapsed, screaming. I ripped free of the other man, then raised my elbow, pounding him in the nose. He stumbled backwards towards the porch; I shoved him into it, knocking his head on one of the wooden planks, and he was knocked out cold.

I looked over at Kassandra, who still stood beind held back by one man. The woman lying on the ground, gripping Nova tightly, had a strange shaped gun raised, and by the look of concentration on her face I could tell she had shot him. She got to her feet, bolting over to me.

She placed the dog into my arms, and I felt safer. Stepping in front of me, she raised her gun above her head and threw it across the yard, hitting the man in the head. He looked up from restraining Kassandra, reaching into his holster for his gun. Before he could even aim, another shadow charged out of nowhere, crashing into the man, right through the wood planks and onto our porch. Her pale gold blonde hair was like a neon symbol in the dark of the night, but the woman next to me blended in as if she were a speck of dust in the grass.

"Come on," She said, grabbing my elbow. "While my sister is denting someone's face, Agent Hunter is going to grab her, okay?"

I just nodded, and I followed her towards the alley. A man stood there, holding a wooden plank, along with several men on the ground, each with an imprint of a wood pattern on their forehead.

"Go!" The woman ordered him. The wood plank clattered to the ground, and he bolted across the yard.

The woman knelt in front of me. "My name is Skye." She collected me into her arms, and I buried my face in her shoulder. Then there was nothing.


	4. A Hole in a Water Bottle (and my back)

This guy has hit me in the back of the head at least ten times.

I knocked him in the head with my elbow, sending him stumbling backwards into the steps, falling into the back door. I loaded my I.C.E.R., fired, and hit him in the head.

"LUCY!" Hunter yelled from the alley. "Come on!"

I ran towards the fence on the porch, pulled myself onto the edge and swung my legs down to the ground, picking up Skye's gun on the way.

"They're already on their way," He said. "Skye took Kassandra, we need to catch the plane before it reaches the end of the alley. How fast can you run?"

"Just watch me!" I yelled, already at least six feet ahead.

I saw the shimmer of the small jet speeding towards the road. Slowly, it started to lift above the ground, and we ran faster as the cargo ramp lowered. Skye yelled from the floor.

"HURRY! We're about to hit the air!"

Hunter jumped forward onto the ramp, stumbling towards Skye as she pulled him in.

"HURRY!" Skye screamed.

I screamed. An agonizing pain in my back sparked like a bolt of lightning just as I was only an inch away, and I collapsed onto the ramp, the ground tugging along my legs as rocks snagged on my jeans. The edge of the ramp dug into my stomach, pushing the air out of my lungs. Skye and Hunter yanked me inside, just as I was about to slip away.

My knees scraped the floor as I pushed off with my hands, trying to hold myself up. I knew one of my biggest weaknesses was stopping after a mission like this. But the screaming pain stung my knees and I collapsed into Skye, her arm hooked around my waist. I grit my teeth as I felt Hunter's fingers press against the wound, and I twisted around to look at him. Blood dripped down his fingers, and I gasped for air.

I sit in the corner of the room, leaning into the wall where a cold wet towel was wedged between me and… the wall. I honestly don't know how I was gonna end that sentence.

"How ya doing, bullet lady?" Skye asked, a water bottle in her hand and her hair tied in a loose ponytail.

"Feeling like a lucky ducky, nosy rosie," I smirked as she scooted in next to me.

"First of all, since when do you rhyme?" Skye said, attempting to screw open the bottle. "Second, how am I a nosy rosie just by asking, 'how ya doing?' to a girl who just got shot? Third, _lucky ducky_?"

"Here," I said, taking the bottle from her hands. "Well, I'm a lucky ducky that that stupid soldier's aim was so terrible. As for every other little thing, I don't know what to say."

"That's my lucy goosey, making no sensy-wency," Skye smiled. "Here, I'll hold the bottle, you twist."

The plastic dug into my hands, leaving a bright red imprint on my hand, but the cap didn't budge.

"Oh, grab me something small and pokey!" I said suddenly.

Skye tucked a screw driver in my hand, and I jabbed at the cap. The metal broke through. (WOOHOO! Finally!)

"Now, we suck," I said, sipping the water from the little hole. I stopped suddenly, realizing what I just said.

Water sprayed across the floor, (from my mouth. Ew, I know) only causing us to laugh harder. Hunter watched us from his seat, the twins laying next to him, attempting not to laugh.

That's what's so weird about me and Skye. Even though I'm sitting on the floor with a hole near my hip on my back where a bullet used to be, I'm laughing too hard for me to catch my breath.


	5. Annoyances

**Hey guys! Sorry about the slow updates, but I have a pretty busy life! **

**This chapter is from the perspective of Lucy. (You're welcome, I am The Story Teller) **

"How are the twins doing?" I asked, walking into the lab where Simmons stood, staring at the screen where the girls sat in the interrogation room.

"I don't know," Simmons sighed. "Their connection is almost blocking us off from seeing any brain activity."

"Should I start talking to them?"

"Oh, I'd be perfectly fine with you going ahead and giving them some reassurance, but Coulson will have to give you permission," Simmons said. "He'll be down here soon to check in; you'll be able to ask him then."

"Cool," I said, then sat on the table, watching the screen.

"It's awful," I said after a moment. "These girls are just ten years old, and they have to deal with losing what was like a father to them, plus all this super-secret spy stuff."

"The worst part is they could be stuck with it," Simmons mumbled without looking away from the screen. "It's too dangerous for them out there, meaning they'll be stuck here for a long time. They just said goodbye to the only world they knew without knowing it."

The dog ran around the room, tail wagging and mouth wide open.

"That dog's adorable," I smiled.

"Absolutely," Simmons said, looking at me for the first time since I came in here. Her eyes shifted past my shoulder. "Hello, sir."

"Agent Simmons," Coulson said, walking up behind me as I turned around. "Bullet lady." He said, nodding towards me. I rolled my eyes. Saw that coming.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I - " I started.

"Yes, you can go talk to them," Coulson interrupted.

"Since when did you become my sister?"

"What?"

"Constantly reading my mind and - "

"Finishing your sentences; I don't know - "

"What's wrong with you," I whined. "Make it - "

"Stop."

"What the - "

"Heck is happening," Coulson moaned.

"I'M LEAVING!" I yelled, darting for the door. Halfway down the hall, Coulson's voice hovered in my ear over the comms:

"Nice work, Skye. I think we drove her crazy."

I stopped mid-step with my foot in the air.

"Skye, you were telling him what to say? You were finishing my - "

"Sentences for him, yes I WAS!" Skye laughed. "We got you - "

"Good, yeah, yeah, you did," I said, my voice thick with laughter. "Okay, shut up, I'm gonna go talk to the twins."

**Hello! I know this was a pretty short chapter, but I just wanted you to see how things are going in Lucy Land. (I also started writing this chapter before realizing I wanted to give Enwruble more writing space.) **

**JSYK, (Just So You Know) Enwruble is writing from the perspective of Kassandra. The reason the twins haven't talked in a while is because we haven't gotten together recently, and if we're in each others head, then it's a little difficult to write, even from the perspective of just one character. Plus, I have a pretty busy life. **

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! :D **

**Krbrooks**


	6. Terrified

**Finally! A new chapter! **

**This chapter is from the perspective of Kassandra. Enwruble and I finally got together, so I hope you enjoy!:)**

The door swung open, and two girls walked in, fighting about... something. Nova immediately threw herself on them, and their fighting was put on pause until Nova ran over to me and jumped into my lap. They continued their argument from the exact same spot they had paused it. One was young and blonde, the other was older and brunette. Each held a can of juice. Confused, I stood up with Nova in my arms and braintexted Nicole.

"_DO YOU KNOW WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE?!"_

"_First of all, back up, they might be... Not good," _She braintexted. I obeyed. (She was already in the corner, hogging the blanket they had brought us.) "_Second, the brown haired one is Skye. Third of all, QUIT CALLING IT BRAINTEXTING!" _

"_Okay. I'll just brain… MAIL!" _I responded.

_"Thanks, that's so much better._"

Blonde girl hands me a juice can, and upon further inspection (taste test) I find it is… carbonated? Blonde girl must have noticed the quizzical look I was wearing.

"Do you like it?" She asked, looking at us both. I briefly nodded, then looked at the ingredients. No poison.

"Awesome," she nodded. "It's just Sprite." She added quickly.

"_Of course there's no poison, you derp!"_ Nicole brainmailed. A frustrated expression flashed across her face.

"_Do not call me a derp. You're the noob lord!" _I braintex… I mean, brainmailed.

"Oh, are you guys complimenting my awesomeness?" Blonde girl asked eagerly. "Thanks, but you haven't seen nothing yet." I stared at her with a blank face. Then I realised our mistake. We don't hide the expressions on our faces when we're brainmailing. My hand hit my face before you could say the word 'derp'.

"Sorry about her," Skye said. "That's Lucy, the muscle and idiot of the group. I'm Skye."

"We know your name," I said, before I could bite my tongue.

"How?" Skye asked.

"She told me." I responded, realizing the dumbness of my words.

"When did she - " Skye started, then stopped. "Right, sorry. Never dealt with telepathically connected twins before, even in this business." She placed a hand to her ear. "Oh. Copy that." She looked to us. "We'll be back soon to answer your questions, okay?"

The door finally closed, the girls- Skye and Lucy- outside (phew).Seconds too late, I yelled after the girls, "WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH US!?", but the door sealed shut.

I started panicking, screaming in my brainmails. Then, Nicole was physically screaming, "Shut up, shut up!" I slammed my head on the wall, and screamed, aloud this time, with no answers.

I gave up, crumpling into a ball, my mental state broken, Nicole falling down beside me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! <strong>

**JYSK, you'll be able to tell who's writing the chapter just by the title. If it's from Lucy, the chapter title will be silly. If it's from one of the twins, it'll be one or two words and way more serious. **

**Thx for reading! :)**

**Krbrooks and Enwruble**


	7. THATS WHAT SIMMONS MEANS!

The door sealed shut behind us.

"What did Coulson ask us?" I asked.

"You didn't hear him?" She said. "What's with your comms?"

"Nothing," I replied. "I just took it out so no one would hear me when I told Fitz I was bringing them Sprite instead of water. By the way, did you have to come with me? I could have handled them myself."

"Really?" Skye said, rolling her eyes. "Because you can't go two minutes in without bragging about yourself. 'Ugh, I'm so awesome and stupid.' Seriously, Lucy?"

"Wait," I said, lifting my finger to Skye's lips. "Did you hear something?"

Screaming. Horrible screaming. My finger dropped and my eyes widened.

"The twins," I whispered. "I've been checking on them constantly. Simmons said their connection needs to disconnect every now and then or else they'll start breaking down!"

"Breaking down? What does she mean by that?"

"WHAT DO _THINK _SHE MEANS?!" I growled, my voice still at a whisper-volume.

We both ran to the door, revealing two girls exactly alike, their voices screaming in the exact same pitch, both unconscious.

"THAT'S WHAT SIMMONS MEANS!" I yelled at Skye before we both ran to help the girls.

"Get Simmons!" I said, feeling for a heartbeat on Nicole… I think it was Nicole anyway. "I don't feel a thing; we need Simmons _now._"

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole<strong>**  
><strong>

The world was fuzzy. Underneath me, the stretcher shook from the speed the agents were pushing me at. I gasped for air, and my mind felt blank. I dropped my chin to my shoulder, looking for Kassandra. A part of me was angry at her. I wouldn't have cracked if she had kept it together. Another part of me hoped for her. _Please let us survive this_... I prayed.

She was unconscious, and if she's still connected with me, she's hurting. She disappeared around a corner.

She could be connected with me. She's weaker than me. I can save her. I need to fight for her.

I clenched my fists, digging my fingernails into my palms. I could barely make out Lucy next to me.

"Help her," I gasped. "Please help my sister."

"We will, Nicole," She said. "But you need to keep fighting or _you'll_ slip."

* * *

><p>My arms were too heavy to lift. My head ached, and my chest stung with pain.<p>

Something cold slid down my throat, around my ears and nose, and the chill filled my lungs. My arms were suddenly small, but strong again. My head felt clear, and the cold numbed the pain I felt in my chest. My eyes slid open.

A hospital room. Thin blankets were draped over me, and a horribly hard pillow was stuffed underneath my head. I felt cold, but it was a pleasant feeling in my chest. Lucy sat next to me, and Skye next to her. Everything slid into focus.

"Hey, Nicole," Lucy smiled. Her voice sounded scratched and rough, and her face was pink. "How ya doing?"

"Where's Kassy?" I asked instead of answering her question.

"We moved her to another room on the other side of the facility," Skye replied. "The reason you guys had a panic attack was because your minds were too compact for too long. We cut off the connection, but you're not gonna be able to see her for a couple weeks."

"What happened?"

"Your lungs and your hearts started to fail," Skye explained. "But Simmons managed to fix you up once the connection snapped."

"What did she have to do?" I asked, pushing myself up into a sitting position.

"Easy," Lucy said, raising a hand. She reached behind her. "There were some minor medical performances I had to hide from, but you're fine, it's okay." She now held a mirror in her hand. "Don't freak out." She held it up.

There was a tube in my nose and scars taped up on my forehead and neck. I was pale white, with dark, tired eyes and my hair was in a pixie-cut. And quite a messy one as well.

"What about Kassy?" I asked nervously.

"Surprisingly, once you guys disconnected, your symptoms started to change," Lucy responded. "We needed to find a way to get to your windpipe. We had cut it even shorter to inject medicine to your brain."

"What about Kassy?" I repeated.

"She hasn't woken up," Lucy sighed. "She is fine, but her body still needs time to recover. You'll be able to see her once you've recovered entirely."

"What do I have to do to do that?"

The two looked at each other, smiling nervously.

"Simmons," Skye called as Lucy stood by me.

"You need three days of nothing but sleep," She said, her blues eyes staring into mine.

"No," I said quietly. The door opened.

"No!" I cried. "Lucy, no!" The needle flashed.

"NO!" I screamed, thrashing out of bed. I was pinned down to the bed immediately by the girls. I felt a short lived pain in my arms, and everything began to fade.

"_It's okay_," Kassy echoed. "_See you soon._"

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	8. Between the Cracks

**Here it is, another chapter! :) This one is from the perspective of Nicole. **

The hospital room became a world of greenish blue rushing water. It ran over the ceiling, down the walls and under the floor. The floor became cool, soft sand, and the hospital bed disappeared. I grasped at the hospital gown I was wearing, clenching the thick fabric in my fists as I walked through the tunnel of waves and sand. At the end of the tunnel there was a bright orange sun peeking over the sand.

"Nicole!" A voice too familiar called out to me. As I continued walking towards the sun, Kassandra faded into view.

"Kassy?" I whispered.

"Nicole!" She called again.

"KASSY!" I yelled. I bolted through the sand, stumbling over and over again, until I collapsed into her, holding her tightly. Like me she wore a hospital gown, and she was whiter than a piece of paper. Her hair seemed whiter than usual, and her hair was cut to her neck.

"Are you okay?" I asked, pulling away.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Oh, I love your hair!" She said. "Here, let me style it." She pulled away at it, make me laugh.

"Thanks," I smiled. My eyes drifted to the twisting river around us. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Well, I'm assuming you're in a hospital room with your gown," She replied.

"What?"

"We're asleep, Nicole," She murmured gently, looking around with me. "I've been here a while."

"Did they make you sleep for three days too?" I asked.

"No," She responded. "I haven't woke up since we broke down. I don't know how long I'll be in here, but I've got a feeling I'll be here longer than a few days."

I didn't know what to say.

"Wait, I thought we were disconnected?" I asked.

"Well, I'm assuming a part of my brain has been with you for so long, we just slipped through the cracks," She said. "But if you're asleep for three days, we'll have lots of time to spend together." She grinned, holding my hands. I saw them. I couldn't feel them. I smiled weakly back. She noticed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

A tear slipped down my cheek. "I know you're here," I sniffed. "And I can see you grab my hands, but I can't feel them. I just wish you were really here with me."

"Me too," She smiled. "But we have an entire three days together, and as many nights as needed until I wake up."

We spent everyday creating animals, new landscapes. At one point we even saw Jason again, and we went home. He was really there, and we were really home. We lay down in the backyard, staring at the balloons and the lights Flying through the sky.

"Nicole," Jason said to me sternly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Drama Queen turned serious," I smiled at him.

"Nicole," He said again, his voice was distorted this time. "Nicole. NICOLE!" His body twisted, glitching. "Nicole."

"Jason, stop!" He disappeared. "JASON!"

"Nicole," Kassy said. "You're waking up. Calm down."

"NO, I don't want to leave you!" I said.

"You have to, you'll be fine," She assured me. "I'll see you soon."

"KASSANDRA!"

* * *

><p>I jerked awake in the hospital room. The cannula was cold in my nose, and the same numb feeling in my chest slipped through my whole body. Lucy was immediately at my side, holding my wrist to comfort me.<p>

"It's okay," She whispered. "Are you hungry?"

I nodded. I had been thinking about my favorite foods so much with Kassandra in our dream, they had been flying all over the place, and the worst part was not being able to eat them.

"Okay, there are some clothes over there, you can take out your cannula for now but you'll have to put it back in once you're done," She said. "I'll wait outside and when you're ready, I'll help you get your oxygen tank ready and we'll head upstairs for breakfast."

I climbed out of the bed once she left and looked in the mirror. What do you know, my hair was the exact same way Kassandra had styled it a couple days before.

**Hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
